endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Class: Samurai
Samurais are specialized Tank Caster classes that use an alternate source of Energy rather than Mana. Samurais require Ethics, Mettle, or Survivalism. Samurai may begin with Heal, Whimsy, or Ward. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Shrieking Blade - Upon use, the Samurai empowers his blade with vengeful spirits, granting him + [ ( Spell Effect x 3 ) + ( Armor x 5 ) ] Magic Damage on attack on his next attack. When that attack hits, his target is marked with Spirit Drain, which causes that unit to have + ( Armor )% Lifesteal on all attacks against it and + ( Spell Effect x 0.2 )% Manasteal on all attacks against it. One use per encounter. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Samurai's Vengeance - You have + ( Armor x 2 ) Spell Effect. Additionally, you have a passive +5 Armor. Level 1: Patience - Instead of Mana, you have Patience. Patience gains Maximum Value and Recovery just as Mana, but values of Patience are different. Effects that grant you bonus Mana instead grant -80% that much Patience ( Including Charisma ), but effects that restore Mana instead restore +100% that much Patience ( Includes Mana Regen ). Additionally, all spells and costs of Mana are changed to Patience costs for you. You have a passive +5 Patience Regeneration ( Does not recieve the Mana to Patience bonus ). ( Not reduced by Mana to Patience 80% penalty ). Level 1: Nullifier - Whenever an enemy casts a damaging spell or attempts to use a ranged attack on an ally within 20m of you or yourself, you have a 30% chance to slice that spell or attack into obscurity, rendering it harmless. Level 2: Strike of the Valiant Winds - Whenever you attack, you can lunge up to +5m before attacking. Additionally, you recover Mana upon attacking equal to ( Damage Dealt with Attack, Including Magic Damage x 0.2 ). Level 4: Extreme Focus - At the beginning of your turn, you can choose to gain your choice of + ( Armor ) Spell Effect, + ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) Armor, or ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) MP Regen until your next turn. Level 5: Task of Patience - Upon use, gain three stacks of Task. At the beginning of each of your turns, remove a stack of Task, then recover Mana equal to [ ( Armor x 1.5 ) + ( Armor x Number of Task Stacks Left ) ] until there are no stacks of Task left on you. While you have stacks of Task on you, you have + ( Armor x 0.5 ) Spell Resist. Level 7: Exude Force - You have +50% Spell Effect, but your Spells have +50% MP Cost. Passively grants you +10% Armor. Level 10: Guardian of Ancient Edicts - Whenever you cast a spell, you gain a stack of Guardian. Each stack of Guardian grants you +5% Armor and +5% Spell Effect, but +5% Spell MP Cost. At any time, you can expend all stacks of Guardian to grant you +5% Spell Effect until end of turn for each stack removed in this way.